The purpose of this application is to request partial support for the conference "Chemical Modifiers of Cancer Treatment" to be held in Clearwater, Florida, from October 20 to October 24, 1985. The specific aims are to (1) Fund the Conference Faculty (speakers and discussion leaders) to offset partially their expenses in attending the conference, (2) fund up to 20 North American Junior Investigators to partially offset their expenses in participating in the conference, and (3) fund publication of the proceedings of the conference so as to obtain wide dissemination of its contents. The subject of the conference is the use of chemical agents (primarily radiosensitizers, radioprotectors, repair inhibitors, and agents which improve tumor oxygenation) to modify the response of tumor and/or normal tissues to the cytotoxic effects of radiation or chemotherapeutic drugs. The object of such modification is to improve the therapeutic ratio of radiotherapy and chemotherapy so as to improve the outcome of these two forms of cancer therapy. This conference will be the fifth such international meeting devoted to radiosensitizers and radioprotectors. It will bring together basic scientists in chemistry and biology with clinicians in radiotherapy and chemotherapy. It will foster an exchange of information on the status of current research, point the way to future efforts and, most important of all, it will stimulate the design and implementation of new clinical trials. The meeting will be poster oriented, accompanied by special lectures and keynote addresses. More than 50% of the time of the meeting will be devoted to poster viewing and to discussions of the posters and subjects raised by the keynote speakers and special lecturers. Communication of the information in the posters will be enhanced by each poster having a handout for all the attendees, and by the principal author delivering a 3 minute, 3 slide mini-presentation of the information in his/her poster.